A Love Like No Other
by BittersweetRegrets
Summary: AU Meet the Kou Brother: a trio of hot, dropdead gorgeous bachelors who are back from the states. They wreak havoc among the female population who wants to land one of them as a husband. Will they ever find their special someone? SeiyaxUsagi
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I'm merely borrowing them for this story. If I did own it, Usagi would've end up with Seiya.

-

_**Summary:**_ AU Meet the Kou Brothers---a trio of hot, drop-dead gorgeous bachelors who are back from the States. They wreak havoc among the female population and thus are never safe from swarming women wanting to land one of them as a husband. Will they ever find their special someone? Love seems to be found in the most unlikely places…or rather people…

-

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

_**A Love Like No Other**_

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

-

_**Prologue:**_

-

"Please fasten your seatbelts, gentlemen," The middle-aged pilot of the private plane, _Starlight_, announced as the plane descended into the gloomy morning drizzle on the sky above Tokyo, Japan. "We'll be landing in ten minutes."

The only passengers of the private plane were three young men sitting comfortably on their own plush chairs. The one sitting beside the window had long, black hair tied back in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. One of his elbows was propped up on the armrest as his blue eyes stared out the window, listlessly watching the vast gray sky.

Another young man was sitting across from him. He had long, brown hair which was also tied back at the nape of his neck in a simple ponytail. His blue eyes, which had a hint of purple on it, were focused on the thick book that he was calmly reading.

The last one had long, luxurious, silver hair and was sitting right next to the brown-haired young man. He had a headset propped up on his head and his green eyes were narrowed in concentration as he scanned the contents of the fashion magazine on his hands.

The pilot coughed politely, trying to gain their attention. No response. He coughed again, louder this time. Again, he was ignored.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," he said loudly, a hint of irritation seeping in his voice.

The brown-haired man looked up from his book. "Yes?"

The pilot fought the urge to snarl as his eyebrow twitched in irritation.

'_Stupid famous rich kids,'_ he thought grumpily as he fought hard not to lose his temper. If he did, he would most likely lose his job as well.

Forcing calmness to his voice, he answered, "We'll be landing in five minutes, sir, so please fasten your seatbelts."

"I understand. Thank you," The young man answered politely before turning to his two companions.

The pilot was taken aback. Who knew at least one of them had some manners? Shaking his head away from his thoughts, he focused his attention back to safely landing the plane.

The brown-haired man lightly nudged the raven-haired young man and the silver-haired young man.

"Huh?" The raven-haired young man turned his head and stared at the one who had nudged him in confusion. "What is it, Taiki?"

"What?" The silver-haired man snapped, removing the headset on his head.

"Fasten your seatbelts, we're about to land," Taiki ordered calmly as he proceeded to fasten his own.

"So…we're really going back, huh?" The black-haired young man smiled a little.

"Duh," The silver-haired one retorted, rolling his eyes. "Don't be stupid, Seiya, of course we're going back. Back to stupid, old Japan."

Seiya scowled at him. "Shut up, Yaten!"

"What? I was just saying the truth!" Yaten shot back angrily.

"Will you two just be quiet and put your seatbelts on?" Taiki snapped, glaring at them.

That shut them up. It was never wise to anger Taiki. Sure he was the calmest and quietest of the three but when he was thwarted, all hell would break loose.

Gulping nervously, the other two obeyed. Taiki seemed to be oddly on the edge…ever since they decided to go back to Japan that is.

"Hey…where are we staying when we get back? On a hotel?" Seiya asked quietly.

"No. We're staying…at our old house…" Taiki answered softly, looking away and refusing to meet their eyes.

"You can't be serious!" Yaten exclaimed. His breathing seemed to have become slightly ragged.

This time, Taiki did turn his head to look at them straight in the eye. "I'm serious."

Yaten's eye twitched as he slumped back in his seat. "Perfect," He muttered sarcastically, his eyes flying heavenward in an annoyed gesture.

"But…why?" Seiya asked softly, returning his gaze outside the window.

A short period of silence followed his question before Taiki sighed wearily, his hand reaching up to massage the sides of his forehead.

"We haven't visited the cemetery for almost ten years now." Was his simple answer.

Yaten's eyebrows furrowed. "Is that all…?"

Taiki glanced at him briefly before responding, "That and we have to fix some of the papers regarding our estates and other properties."

"Oh…" Seiya murmured absentmindedly, his mind trying to recall their old home. The huge, old Victorian house with the wide, open lawn and long, white fence surrounding it. The oak trees surrounding the house, the crystal blue water of the lake and the memory of their deceased parents, smiling at them from the front porch of the house.

"How long are we staying there?" Yaten asked curtly, snapping Seiya out of his thoughts. He did not find the prospect of returning to their hometown OR their old home very amusing.

"I don't know," came Taiki's honest answer.

Yaten'e eye twitched indignantly. "You DON'T know?!"

"Please, Yaten, we don't really have any choice on the matter. Kakyuu all but ordered us to return to Japan."

Seiya's eyebrow rose. "Kakyuu-hime?"

Taiki raised an eyebrow at him. "If she heard you using our old nickname for her, she would most likely kill you."

Seiya laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry. Old habits die hard, I guess."

Yaten snorted. "Yeah, right."

Seiya glared at him. "Shut up, shrimp."

"Who are you calling shrimp!?"

"You. Who else? You're the only dwarf around here."

"Why you little---I'm older than you!"

"Yeah, by THREE years and yet I'm STILL taller than you, _big brother_!"

"If I wasn't taught to be a gentleman, I would---"

"What? Go kicking and screaming in here? Be my guest!"

"YOU---!"

"Enough! Both of you, stop acting so immaturely! For heaven's sake, you're no longer little kids!" Taiki cut in, sending them both a deadly glare that clearly said: 'If-you-don't-shut-up-you'll-definitely-regret-it'

"But---" They both started but were cut off by the voice of the pilot announcing that they had safely arrived on the airport.

"Well then," Taiki started calmly as he unfastened his seatbelt and stood up. "We better go now—we have a long way to drive from here to our house."

"I wonder if things had changed since we left…?" Seiya murmured thoughtfully.

Yaten rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Duh, we've been away for ten years. Of course things are bound to change!"

Seiya also rolled his eyes, showing his growing annoyance with his brother. "I wonder if THEY are still there."

Taiki smiled slightly. "Well, we're about to find out, little brother."

-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-

_**Author's Notes:**_

Yay! Another fic! Another fic! I've been dying to post a Sailormoon fic since I joined. In fact, I found out about this site while I was looking for Sailormoon fics! Okay, I was specifically looking for Seiya-Usagi fics back then. I still am right now. I love those two. Oh, I used to adore Mamoru when I was six years old---that's when I first started watching Sailormoon. Or was it when I was five?---I thought him and Usagi was meant for each other. Until Seiya came along that is.

Mamoru was such a jerk for leaving Usagi like that. And I think Usagi was pretty stupid to let someone as hot and sweet as Seiya go. She was so dense; she didn't even realize the poor guy loves her! I swear if she was alive, I could've strangled her to death for her idiotism! Seiya was ALWAYS with her, hell he even FOUGHT for her and, mind you, he was WAY more useful in fighting than that stupid Tuxedo-clad-rose-throwing-insensitive-wimpy-jerk. No offense, so, Mamoru fans out there please don't hurt or kill me! I have the freedom of speech! I can express my own opinions. (ahem)

Anyway, this prologue is short---as always. It was just an introduction anyway and this is, like, my birthday present to myself so don't complain! Be nice, it's my sweet sixteen (mutters under her breath "Don't know how THAT is sweet though.") Okay, back to the point in hand, sorry if I seem a bit tipsy, it's midnight right now so I AM very tired and I have to wake up early tomorrow so, just please leave a review!

Comments, suggestions, recommendations, etc. are welcomed. And this is a Seiya-Usagi fic so if you're a fan of Usagi-Mamoru fics, don't count on it. You might just hate me for that but don't worry, I won't _kill_ Mamoru. He'll have a happy ending. I think. (sweatdrops) Oh and before I forget, Haruka is also coming out in this fic so I just wanna ask you readers if you want Haruka to be a GIRL or a BOY? Please answer this because it's really important for the story. Thank you for reading the prologue of '_**A Love Like No Other**_.' Arigato gozaimasu! Jan ne!

**PLEASE BE NICE AND KINDLY LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Returning to the Past

_**Disclaimer:**_I _**don't**_ own the anime series Sailor Moon or any of its characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm merely borrowing them for this story. If I did own it, Usagi would've end up with Seiya. The only character that I own in here is Mizuki Yokoyama.

-

_**Summary:**_AU Meet the Kou Brothers---a trio of hot, drop-dead gorgeous bachelors who are back from the States. They wreak havoc among the female population and thus, are never safe from swarming women wanting to land one of them as a husband. Will they ever find their special someone? Love seems to be found in the most unlikely places…or rather people…

-

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

_**A Love Like No Other**_

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

-

_**Chapter 1: Returning to the Past**_

-

_**--10:50 p.m. **_

_**Stars Publishing Corporation, **_

_**2nd Floor, Main Building--**_

-

"I'm done!" A young woman, about twenty-four or so years old, cheered merrily as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back on her plush swivel chair situated in front of her table which had her desktop computer on the left side of it.

Her long, blue-black hair was loose, flowing freely as it framed her pale face. Pale blue eyes slowly revealed themselves as she opened her eyes and blinked tiredly, her hand flying upwards in order to cover her mouth and stifle the yawn that was about to escape her pink lips.

"I really overdid it this time…" she murmured to herself as she saved her files on both the hard drive of the computer and on a portable flash disk before shutting down the computer.

"You always do," murmured a voice from behind her, making her jump slightly and her head to snap towards the direction where the sound came from.

"Ehh?! Meiou-san! You startled me!" She gave the older woman a sheepish smile.

Setsuna Meiou chuckled. "I told you—please just call me Setsuna-san, Ms. Yokoyama."

Mizuki Yokoyama blushed in embarrassment. "Hai, Mei—Setsuna-san."

"Well then, I think it's safe to presume that you've already finished that article assigned to you earlier?"

"H-hai…"

"Impressive. You're so keen about your work and it's Friday too. You never cease to amaze me, Yokoyama-san. This is a new record," Setsuna commented, her red eyes slightly teasing.

Mizuki's blush darkened. "I h-have to cover another story on Monday before I leave next weekend, Setsuna-san…and so…I decided to finish all of my work as soon as possible…"

Setsuna smiled. "Oh, yes, that. But you're still too workaholic for your own good. You should take a break once in a while."

Mizuki's eyes narrowed at her suspiciously. "I think I know what you are implying, Setsuna-san."

Setsuna shrugged. "Live a little. You've never dated a man before in your entire life."

Mizuki looked away. "I have no time for that."

"A career woman to the core," Setsuna commented dryly.

Mizuki smiled at her sweetly. "Of course, I have such a wonderful role model."

Setsuna rolled her eyes. "That's your life, not mine."

"Indeed. Well then, I'll be seeing you on Monday, Setsuna-san." Mizuki grabbed her purse and waved at her as she left the room, heading towards the elevator.

Setsuna shook her head as she watched the younger woman disappear around the corner before walking towards a door adjacent from where Mizuki's desk was located.

She unlocked the door labeled "_Editor-In-Chief_" before glancing down at her watch and frowning in dismay.

'_11 o'clock p.m. That girl needs a life.' _she thought to herself as entered the dark room. Flicking on the lights, she approached the table located at the end of the room.

She rummaged through the neatly stacked folders piled on top of the table for a few minutes before sighing in relief and pulling out a thick folder labeled "_**Bachelors' Galore: Special December-February Issue**_"

Smiling to herself, she gingerly opened the folder. "Hmm…let's see…_Top Ten Bachelors for the Year 2007_, huh? This should loosen her up."

She closed the folder and carried it with her out of the room, securely locking the door to her office before she left the building. A satisfied smirk never leaving her beautiful face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**--- Parking Lot, Ground Floor ---**

A cold chill ran up Mizuki's spine as she approached her sleek black Mercedes Benz. "Hmm…I have a bad feeling about this…something bad is about to happen to me…sooner or later…"

She poked her chin with her index finger thoughtfully.

"Or I could just be imagining things." She shrugged and fished out her keys from inside her purse.

"Oh well…it's late and it's time to go home."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**--- Earlier, 8:00 a.m.**_

_**Kou Household ---**_

The Kou brothers arrived at the National Japanese Airport located on Tokyo, Japan at 2:00 a.m., Friday morning. They exited the airport and drove south, towards their old home---an aged Victorian house for three hours, arriving there at around 5 o'clock a.m.

As the black Rolls Royce that they were riding drove up past the familiar huge oak trees, Seiya---who was sitting on the backseat---couldn't help the sad sigh that escaped his lips.

It had been too long, far too long since he had last laid eyes on that seemingly endless white fence that surrounded their home. The open field that was filled with grass---the one that they had used to run and play on back in their childhood days---and the lake where they used to take long, languid swims from during the hot, summer afternoons.

'_Yes…I can still remember…remember those old times as if it all happened just yesterday…_'

Taiki kept his eyes fixed on the road as he swerved the car in front of their house's main porch. _'I guess nothing much has changed in the past ten years…' _

Unable to stop himself, his eyes slid sideways to briefly glance at the scene outside the window.

His lips formed a soft smile as he stared at the tree house perched on top of a huge oak tree near the house.

Their father had the tree house built for them when he was only six years old. Yaten was only three back then, and Seiya was barely a year old. When Yaten had become six years old, he had refused to play on the 'filthy wooden house'---as he had called it back then---but when Seiya had reached the same age, he had instantly become fond of the house. He could always be found playing inside the tree house. Sometimes he could be seen playing on the swings attached on one of the branches of the same oak tree.

Yaten kept his eyes glued towards the sky, forcing his mind away from reminiscing the past, from seeing their old memories---those distant, childhood memories that he had buried deep inside his mind so long ago since that incident---avoiding the instant that the memories would flash before his bright green eyes, reminding him of the happy family that he once had. Of the warm home he had once possessed.

Shaking his head in dismay, he glanced at his younger brother. Seiya---being the youngest of the three brothers---had always been the boyish one: both in his physical looks and attitude.

'_He's the most cheerful of the three of us too_,' Yaten noted to himself dryly.

The car stopped, breaking Yaten away from his musings. Without a word, the three brothers got out of the car.

The cool morning breeze blew past them---the relaxing smell of fresh air coupled with the hint of freshly cut grass lingering in the air as they unloaded their baggage from the car's compartment and headed towards the house.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**--- 7:00 a.m.**_

_**Saturday**_

_**Lunar Palace Condominium ---**_

_**Ding dong**_

A figure stirred from under the comforters of a king-sized bed inside the master bedroom of one of the many apartment-complexes that the condominium---Lunar Palace---offered.

_**Ding dong**_

The figure groaned.

_**Ding dong**_

An eyebrow twitched.

_**Ding dong**_

The comforters were thrown aside and the occupant sat upright, a nerve popping on the side of her forehead.

_**Ding dong**_

'_Who could be disturbing me at this time of the day? It's a weekend for heaven's sake!'_ The figure thought grumpily as she grabbed a robe and slid it on top of her cotton pajamas. _'And I am so _not_ a morning person!'_

_**Ding dong**_

"Coming!" She called out loud, stalking out of the bedroom and going straight for the door.

_**Ding---**_

The door flew open as the deliveryman was about to ring the bell once again. Coughing in embarrassment, he gave her a sheepish grin, mumbling an apology about disturbing her so early in the morning.

"What can I help you with?" she asked, forcing politeness in her tone.

"Umm…Ms. Yokoyama…? You have a package from…_**Stars Publishing Corporation**_…please sign here." The man handed to her a flat parcel and a clipboard which had the receipt attached to it for her to sign.

She signed the receipt and took the parcel, mumbling a 'good morning' and 'thank you' before the man left. She closed the door, bolting its lock before walking towards the living room.

Her apartment-complex was fairly spacious. It had a small living room that was adjacent to a small dining room. The kitchen was to the left of the dining room and the master's bedroom was located around the corner to the right of the living room.

The master bedroom had its own bathroom—there were two other spare rooms with their own adjoining bathroom inside as well. A balcony was located to the far end corner, a little behind the living room, and was concealed behind dark-colored draperies.

All in all, it was like a small paradise. The only catch was—it was definitely NOT cheap.

Mizuki sighed as she sat on the couch and leaned her head back for a minute, arranging her thoughts, before she glanced down at the parcel resting on her lap.

"I bet it's from Setsuna-san," she muttered under her breath.

Gingerly opening the top, she carefully undid the brown paper covering the parcel. She froze when she saw what was inside.

'_**Bachelors' Galore: Special December-February Issue'**_

"Oh crap…" she groaned, unable to stop the words before it escaped her lips.

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

A bright green post-it was sticking out, just below the label.

_Mizuki-san,_

_Your new assignment is to cover an article for the December-February issue of our magazine,_ _**"Bachelors' Galore". **__The article will be about the __**"Top Ten Bachelors for the Year 2007". **__The list of the ten young men that you will be interviewing, as well as their bio-data, is inside the folder. Good luck._

_Setsuna Meiou_

Her eye twitched. Then...

"Damn you, Setsuna-san…!" she cried out in frustration.

Her Editor-in-chief was going to be the death of her.

'_Things just __**can't**__ get any worst than this,' _she thought exasperatedly.

She's about to find out that it, in fact, could.

-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-

**Author's Notes:**

Oh god, I finally updated! I was supposed to update last February 21, 2007 but my darned brother freakin' locked our computer until I paid him for the new parts that he bought for it. I hadn't been able to touch the pc for two darn days! It was killing me! And it was my birthday too! Speaking of which, god, I'm now officially sixteen years old, oh I feel _old_! I want to apologize about my Author's Notes on the prologue…I was on sugar-high…gomenasai if I seemed a bit rude…or tipsy…anyway, I'll update again as soon as I can. Usagi's going to be introduced soon! Jan ne!

P.S. I would like to hear your opinions or suggestions for the candidates of the Top Ten Bachelors. Just put it in your review or PM me. Please bear in mind that you can only vote or suggest characters from the anime series, Sailor Moon. Thank you.

-

Here is the list of possible candidates for the position as one of the Top Ten Bachelors for the story:

1. Andrew or Motoki Furuhata

2. (Professor) Souichi Tomoe

3. Fiore

4. Fish Eye

5. Hawk's Eye

6. Helios or Eriosu or Elios

7. Jaedite or Jedite or Jai Daitou

8. Kakeru Oozora

9. Kunzite or Malachite

10. Gurio Umino or Melvin

11. Nefurite or Maxfield Stanton or Masato Sanjouin or Nephlite

12. (Prince) Demando or (Prince) Diamond

13. Rubeus

14. Yaten Kou

15. Seiya Kou

16. Taiki Kou

17. Haruka Ten'ou or Amara Tenoh

18. Sapphire or Safiru

19. Tiger's Eye

20. Mamoru Chiba or Darien Shields or Darien Phillips

21. Zoisite

I included all of the male characters from the series except for a select few such as Ryo Urawa or Greg, Jordan, Kenji Tsukino, Gurio Umino or Melvin McCellbellum, Peruru, Shingo Tsukino and Death Phantom or Doom Phantom. The reasons are pretty simple really, just that it's either that character is too young _or _too old. In Death Phantom's case…I don't even know WHAT he should look like since the anime show did not portray whatever is behind that cloak of his. And about Haruka…it's a possibility! Anyway, I hope to hear from you guys soon!

-

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**

-

Thank you to the following for reviewing the prologue of _**A Love Like No Other**_:

**Marisa Makou**

**Sailor Sayuri**

**Counterfeating Shakespere**

**  
Koneko Kou**

**Serlene**

**strawberrycolada**

**Satory**

-

Thank you to the following who added _**A Love Like No Other**_ to their favorites list:

**Marisa Makou**

**Serlene**

**kiri-chi**

**strawberrycolada**

-

Thank you to the following who added _**A Love Like No Other**_ to their alert list:

**Counterfeating Shakespere**

**Koneko Kou**

**Lunadoragon**

**Sailor Sayuri**

**kiri-chi**

**strawberrycolada**

**ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!!**


	3. Meeting With Old Friends

_**Disclaimer:**_I _**don't**_ own the anime series Sailor Moon or any of its characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm merely borrowing them for this story. If I did own it, Usagi would've end up with Seiya. The only character that I own in here is Mizuki Yokoyama.

-

_**Summary:**_AU Meet the Kou Brothers---a trio of hot, drop-dead gorgeous bachelors who are back from the States. They wreak havoc among the female population and thus, are never safe from swarming women wanting to land one of them as a husband. Will they ever find their special someone? Love seems to be found in the most unlikely places…or rather people…

-

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

_**A Love Like No Other**_

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

-

_**Chapter 2: Meeting With Old Friends**_

-

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

…

_**Last time…**_

…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

…

"_Oh crap…" she groaned, unable to stop the words before it escaped her lips._

"_I have a bad feeling about this…"_

_A bright green post-it was sticking out, just below the label._

**Mizuki-san,**

**Your new assignment is to cover an article for the December-February issue of our magazine,"Bachelors' Galore". The article will be about the "Top Ten Bachelors for the Year 2007". The list of the ten young men that you will be interviewing, as well as their bio-data, is inside the folder. Good luck.**

**Setsuna Meiou**

_Her eye twitched. Then..._

"_Damn you Setsuna-san…!" she cried out in frustration._

_Her Editor-in-chief was going to be the death of her._

'Things just **can't** get any worst than this,' _she thought exasperatedly._

_She's about to find out that it, in fact, could._

…

_**Now…**_

_**--- 8:30 a.m. **_

_**Saturday**_

_**Lunar Palace Condominium ---**_

"I am so busted…she _knows_ I don't like being around men…" Mizuki groaned, slumping against the soft leather sofa in her living room.

"Stupid Setsuna, trying to play matchmaker…" she grumbled under her breath. "Why doesn't she meddle with her _**own**_ love life?"

She glowered at the folder lying dejectedly on the polished glass table, considering her options. If she simply left it there, it would never get done. If she refused to take on the assignment, she would be facing a major telling off and she needed to supply an acceptable reason for declining.

Oh well, the sooner it was finished, the better, right?

Sighing in resignation, she grabbed the folder and flipped it open.

_The following are the prospective candidates whom you must interview. Polls shall be taken and they will be ranked according to their popularity. Why don't you use your feminine charms to get an interview with them? I'm just kidding. Anyway, their profiles are arranged in a temporary ranking order. Unless the polls say otherwise, that will be their official ranking order. Do your best, Mizuki-san. I'm sure you'll have no difficulty with this assignment._

_---Setsuna Meiou_

Mizuki's right eye twitched in irritation. "No difficulty, indeed! Yeah, right," she snorted. "And there are cows flying in the sky!"

"Muttering to myself is taking me nowhere. Now let's see who the lucky top ten is!" she mumbled sarcastically.

"Let's see…number ten is…Masato Sanjouin…" she paused, frowning in concentration. "I think…he's that young politician…how on earth am I suppose to get an interview with him?!"

"I hate you, Setsuna-san…" Mizuki moaned. "Next—dear god, please help me—it's Diamond! Damn it, that guy's a flirt if I've ever heard of one!"

She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Number eight is…Mamoru…Chiba…? Eh?! But…isn't he already engaged?! Do they want to give me a stroke, a heart attack, or make me pop a nerve?!"

"Number seven is…_**Fish**_ _**Eye**_? What kind of name is that?!" She laid the folder on her lap. "Great, I've only seen four of them and I already have a splitting headache." She massaged her temples with her right hand.

She slowly stood up and staggered towards her room. "I think I'll go out and get some fresh air…yes, a walk in the park or something. That should help me recover from this headache…"

"Kami help me, it's been a stressful morning!"

**--- 8:45 a.m., Same Day**

**Kou Household ---**

Yaten walked inside the private study that adjoined the library of their spacious Victorian house. He let his gaze wander for a while before letting them rest on the brown-haired man sitting on the desk, studying a stack of documents with his reading glasses on.

"Hey, Taiki, someone faxed these for you." Yaten handed him a thick pile of papers.

Taiki peered at him from above his reading glasses. "Thanks, Yaten. By the way, where's Seiya? I haven't seen him since breakfast."

Yaten rolled his eyes heavenwards. "He left after breakfast. He's probably off somewhere around town. He said he was going to check out the office."

Taiki raised a perfectly shaped brow. "The office is closed. It's a weekend, remember?"

"Duh, of course I knew that. He was just using that as a lame excuse to go out. I didn't stop him because I knew that he was just going to use some other excuse if I did. Leave him be, he's old enough to think for himself."

"Hmm…you may be right but he better be back before lunch—we still need to talk about which one of us is going to handle the publishing office."

"Why?" This time, it was Yaten who raised a perfectly sculptured silver brow. "Aren't you going to take over that one?" He took a seat on a nearby couch that was placed opposite the fireplace.

"No, I'm afraid I'll be too busy with the managing the estates and hotels here. One of you must take charge." Taiki paused, studying his brother intently. "Why don't _**you**_ handle the affairs there? You're better suited at the job than Seiya is, anyway. You're a journalist and a businessman all rolled up in one, right?"

Yaten snorted at that. "Yeah, right. No thanks. It's too much of a hassle."

Taiki stared at him for a long time before sighing and shrugging. "Fine. We'll discuss it later then."

**--- Somewhere in the street near Tokyo Mall ---**

"How did I get here?" Mizuki looked around her, sweatdropping. "I said the _park_ **NOT** the _mall_."

"Oh, well…" Sighing wearily, she continued to walk forward. "Nothing seems to be going according to—omf!"

Her cry of alarm was muffled as she her nose hit straight into someone's chin. Her arms flailed as she tried to regain her balance. Just as she shut her eyes, waiting for the pain to hit her bottom, a strong hand reached out and grasped her arm firmly, pulling her against a broad chest in an attempt to steady her.

"Eh?" She blinked in surprise. "What—?"

'_Why is there a warm cloth—no, dash that, a warm __**chest**__—against my face?' _she thought, frowning in confusion. She glanced up and her eyes widened to find a handsome man's face a few inches away from her own.

"Kyaa---!" she cried out in alarm, frantically pushing away from the man's chest. Her face turned a bright crimson color as she struggled to get away.

"Woah! Steady there, miss. Are you alright?" A deep, velvety voice drawled as he released her.

'_Odd…this voice…seems kinda…familiar…'_

"S-sorry! I'm so sorry!" She couldn't bring herself to take a peek at see his face, the blush on her face darkened in embarrassment.

'_She's_ _really_ _shy_.' Seiya grinned as he took off his sunglasses to see the woman's features better.

'_Huh? Her hair's black in color…no, there's a hint of blue there too…just like…no way!' _He lowered his head to take a closer look at her face.

'_What_ _the_ _heck_ _is_ _he_ _doing_ _now_?' She blinked as she finally looked up and took a long and hard look at his face.

Gazing farther up, pale blue eyes met indigo-blue ones. Both widened in surprise simultaneously. Both owners also raised their right hand and pointed at each other in shock at the same time.

"You!" she gasped in surprise, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"You!" he gaped, his jaw dropping in shock.

"No way! Seiya? _**Seiya**_ _**Kou**_?!" Mizuki, recovering first, let her hand fall back at her side and coughed in embarrassment, noticing for the first time that they had drawn a crowd.

"Mizuki Yokoyama. Unbelievable." He shook his head in amazement. "It's been, what, eleven years?"

"Twelve," She corrected him, smiling up at him fondly. "You've grown quite tall in the past few years, Sei-chan."

"Mizu-hime is too kind," Seiya teased back, grinning broadly.

"We've drawn quite a crowd," Mizuki observed calmly, stifling her laughter although her pale eyes couldn't hide their merriment.

"Indeed we have!" Seiya said in mock surprise. "Then let's go somewhere a little more private and talk about the good old times."

"Alright then," she agreed.

"After you, princess." He gestured for her to take the lead.

**--- Snow Queen's Ice Cream Parlor, Tokyo Mall ---**

"So, what have you been doing this past decade? We haven't heard from you since you left to go overseas." Seiya scooped a spoonful of his banana split ice cream into his mouth.

"Well…" Mizuki licked her chocolate ice cream thoughtfully. "Nothing much, really. I went to school overseas, graduated, and then came back here to work." She shrugged noncommittally.

"Hmm…we also went overseas, you know," Seiya murmured. "After graduating in high school here, we went to live with our aunt and Kakyuu—you remember her, don't you?—" At her affirmative nod, he continued. "We went to live in the States with them and that's also where we studied for our degrees in college. I graduated with a degree in Law from Oxford."

"Taiki graduated with a degree in Business Management, Finance, and Entrepreneurship." He chuckled. "He's pretty enthusiastic with his studies, isn't he?" He commented dryly.

"Tai-chan never did change, huh? He's still as smart as ever." Mizuki laughed.

"Believe me, he _hasn't_ changed a bit. He's even **more** responsible than ever. And serious." Seiya rolled his eyes for emphasis.

"I don't find that hard to imagine. He has always been the most matured of the three of you." Mizuki teased, poking his arm. "But come now, what about Ten-chan?"

"Well, he took up Photojournalism and Business Management, the latter just to appease Taiki and Kakyuu." He snickered as he recalled the fights that had been issued before Yaten finally gave in.

"I see," Mizuki said quietly, taking a bite at her ice cream's sugared cone. "You guys didn't continue your careers as idols?"

Seiya looked taken aback. "How did you know about that?"

Mizuki rolled her eyes. "Duh, you guys were pretty popular, you know."

'_Besides, I was already back here by then.' _she mentally added to herself.

"Oh…really?" He looked thoughtful.

"Yup." She nodded, taking another bite of her ice cream.

"Hmm…do you also know how many girls were crazy about me?"

"No, cocky, much?" She raised an amused eyebrow.

"Aww…I was just kidding!" He pouted.

"Right." She deadpanned.

"Anyway, what about you? You haven't had the chance to tell me what your career is." He stared at her expectantly.

"I'm a journalist." she answered shortly, refusing to elaborate.

"Hmm…then, are you married yet?" he asked out of the blue.

She choked on her ice cream. Coughing violently, she reached out for her glass of water. Seiya handed it to her, patting her back in concern.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just fine," she gasped out as she tried to regulate her breathing. "And to answer your question, no, I'm not. Why, are _**you**_ married already?"

"No, no, I'm not." He let out a chuckle. "You sure had such a funny reaction though."

She glared at him, her left eye twitching. "Maybe it's because I've been constantly bugged about my love life by _other_ people these past few months?"

"Hahahahaha, why, were you living the life of a spinster or a nun?"

"Seiya Kou, do NOT make me hurt you." she hissed venomously.

"Geez, touchy subject, huh? But I know someone who'll be delighted to hear that you're still single and free."

"I'm warning you, don't you **dare** set me up on a date or anything remotely resembling it! I already have my hands full with Setsuna-san—I don't need another matchmaker hounding me 24/7." Her pale eyes narrowed in warning.

"Woah, join the club. A confirmed bachelorette, huh? We're in the same boat, princess. Actually, me and my brothers to be exact."

"Eh? You…ALL three of you are _**still**_ single?! What, none of you could find any girl willing to be your girlfriend?" She cocked her head to one side, her brows furrowing in confusion.

Seiya just stared at her as if she had gone insane.

"What?" she asked when she caught the look on his face.

"Do you honestly believe that we **couldn't** find a girl who wanted to be our girlfriend!?"

"Ohh…then…why are you still free…?" she asked, a blank expression on her face.

A corner of Seiya's lips twitched as he sweatdropped in exasperation. _'Damn, is she daft or something? This girl has no sense of romance whatsoever!'_

"Maybe we were waiting for a special someone to come into our life?" he supplied helpfully.

"Oh, really?" she replied in monotone voice. "Weird…I would never have guessed you three were hopeless romantics."

Seiya's eyebrow twitched furiously, a throbbing nerve appearing on his smooth forehead. "You are such a pessimistic, unromantic woman." he muttered under his breath.

WHACK!

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Mizuki smiled at him sweetly.

"Ouch!" Seiya rubbed his sore bump on his head, sending daggers at her. "Dammit, **what** is your problem?"

"It's getting late," she glanced at her wristwatch, ignoring his mutterings. "It's almost 11:30 o'clock."

"What? My, how time flies. Wait a minute, I feel like I'm forgetting something..." He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

_Search for your love…_

_Search for your love, Search for your love,_

_Kimi wa itsumo kagayaite ta_

**You are always shining,**

_Egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi_

**Your smile is just like a tiny star.**

_Taisetsu ni shiteta yo (eien no starlight) _

**I cherish it very much. (Everlasting starlight)**

_Ano hi boku wa mamore nakute_

**That day I couldn't protect you,**

_Kuyashinamida kora e ta dake_

**I can only hold my remorseful tears,**

_Itami ga noku ru yo (wasurenai sweetheart)_

**What was left was pain (I can never forget you sweetheart)**

_Search for your love, sora no suisho_

**Search for your love, crystal of the universe**

_Search for your love, nakanai de kure_

**Search for your love, don't cry for me**

_Search for your love, hontou wa, dakishimetai no sa_

**Search for your love, as a matter of fact**

**I love to hold you tightly.**

"Seiya, I think your phone is ringing…" Mizuki said wryly, snapping her fingers in front of him to get his attention. _'Of all the songs, why the heck did he have to choose that one?!'_

"Huh? Oh, my phone…" He fished out his phone from his pocket, absently giving the caller's name a passing glance before he flipped his phone open. "Hello?"

"SEIYA!!!" Seiya winced, pulling his phone an arm's length away from his abused ear.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I TOLD YOU TO BE BACK BEFORE LUNCHTIME!!!" Yaten's screech echoed throughout the ice cream parlor.

'_Damn, I forgot!'_ Seiya sweatdropped. _'But did he have to scream like a damned banshee?'_

"Wow. He still has…strong lungs…" Mizuki noted in amazement.

"Seiya! Are you listening to me?! Whose voice was that just now?! Do you have a girl with you?! ARE YOU ON ANOTHER GODDAMNED DATE!?"

"Sheesh, what is he, my mother or something?" Seiya glared at his phone as if it was a vile thing.

"SEIYA!!!" Yaten voice screamed in anger.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. I'm not deaf so can you lower your damned shrieking a bit?"

"Get your lazy ass home in ten minutes if you know what's good for you!"

"Yes, _**mother**_," Seiya answered sarcastically.

"Watch it, twerp!" Yaten snapped.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" he muttered under his breath.

"Anyway, can I bring a guest?" Seiya asked suddenly, winking at Mizuki.

Mizuki shot him a warning glance. He ignored it, grinning deviously.

"If you mean your date, no. We're having a meeting, remember?"

"An informal one, anyway." Seiya insisted.

"No."

"Please?" he persuaded.

"No!"

"Oh, come on!" Seiya whined childishly.

"I said no!"

"It'll be a really nice surprise!" Seiya promised, wincing when he felt Mizuki's shoe come in contact with his shin.

"Seiya!" Mizuki hissed, jamming her elbow on his ribs when he ignored her.

They heard Yaten's sigh on the other end of the line. "You're bringing her along no matter what I say, aren't you?"

"Yup!" Seiya chirped cheerfully.

"Fine, but you'd better get your ass here on time."

"But of course, my dear beloved brother," Seiya answered sweetly.

"Whatever." Yaten muttered before the other line was cut.

Seiya cheerfully replaced his phone back on his pocket. "Now…"

Mizuki stood up abruptly. "I'm leaving." she announced, her voice filled with suppressed fury.

"Of course, darling. We wouldn't want to be late now, would we?" Seiya also stood up, going around the table to stand beside her.

"I said _I_ was leaving, that doesn't necessarily mean _with_ you." Mizuki snapped, sending him a withering look.

"Such a temper! Anyway, you'd better accompany me now since you've already been invited to." Seiya grinned, unperturbed.

"No. As much as I want to see you, Taiki, and…Yaten I'm busy with work. Sorry." She walked off towards the exit.

"Hey! Wait up, Mizuki!" Seiya ran after her.

She ignored and continued towards the elevator. When she reached it, she pressed the button and waited, tapping her foot impatiently.

'_Somebody Up There definitely has a grudge against me or something.'_

"Oi, Mizuki!"

Seiya was almost near her now but the gods above seemed to have finally taken her side for the elevator's doors opened just before he reached her. Slipping inside, she swiftly pushed the close button then the ground floor button.

"Whew." She leaned against the wall, sighing in relief. "Damned luck finally took a turn."

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

"Crap!" Seiya gritted his teeth in frustration. "Which floor is she going?"

He glanced up. "Ground floor? Did she park her car here?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he pulled out his phone again, pressing the speed dial as he pressed the up button on the elevator and waited.

"Hello? Taiki Kou, speaking."

"Yeah, Taiki, I won't be able to bring a guest after all." Seiya announced in a casual voice.

Taiki chuckled. "You got dumped?"

"No," Seiya snapped. "She ran away when she heard about you guys."

"Oh?" Taiki's tone was wry. "Why? Did she think it was too sudden to meet the family?"

Seiya sighed wearily as he entered the elevator, pressing the button for the ground floor. "No. She had already met you losers."

"Who are we talking about again?" Taiki inquired, his tone becoming serious.

"Take a wild guess. She's an old friend who we haven't seen for years."

"We have a lot of old female friends." Taiki pointed out.

"Yeah, well, think WAY back." Seiya insisted.

"Seiya…" Taiki's voice held a warning tone in it.

"I'll tell you all about it as soon as I get home! Bye!" Seiya promised, hanging up before his older brother could answer.

"Mizuki Yokoyama…are you planning on pulling your disappearing act on us all over again?" Seiya ran a hand through his long, dark locks. "I'll be damned if I let you do that again!"

_**--- 12:00 p.m. **_

_**Lunar Palace Condominium Lobby ---**_

Mizuki entered the large, majestic front lobby of the Lunar Palace Condominium. The large crystal chandelier twinkled on the high ceiling. The plush red carpet covering the marble floor and large, curving staircase looked as if it had never been stepped on and it had neither a speck of dust nor grime.

Looking around her surroundings, Mizuki's lips twitched as a large sweatdrop appeared on her head. _'This place…looks more like a five-star hotel rather than a normal condominium…'_

She sighed, rubbing her temple wearily. _'I'm going to sleep this fatigue off. I sincerely hope, for my heath's sake, that I don't get anymore surprises today. '_

Walking past the numerous people in the spacious lobby, she made her way towards the three elevators on the other side of the room. She entered the first one to open and pressed the button to her apartment's floor. _'But it WAS nice to see Seiya again…'_

The elevator's doors opened and Mizuki walked out, so lost in her thoughts that she couldn't stop the yelp of surprise that had escaped her lips when somebody suddenly dashed towards her, hugging her fiercely to the point of almost squeezing her to death because of the death grip of that person's hold on her.

"Mizu-chan!"

"What the heck?!" Mizuki choked out, trying to push away the person hugging her. It took her a moment for to recognize who the owner of the voice that had called out her name was.

Almost afraid that she was right, she slowly looked down at the person's head. _'Dear god in heaven, do you really have something against me or do you just want to give me a heart attack?!'_

Her eye twitched violently. _'It can't be…there's no way that it could be possible…this is just an illusion, a dream, or maybe even a nightmare…'_ Her thoughts trailed off as her eyes locked with a pair of bright blue ones filled with unshed tears.

Her own pale azure orbs widened in shock and surprise, her jaw dropping open as she gaped at her visitor.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, suddenly feeling faint. "What the hell are **you** doing **here**?!"

…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

…

**Author's Notes:**

There! I finally updated. Are you guys happy now? Just kidding! It's been almost a year, ne? I know you guys probably hate me because I said I would update a few months ago. Well, my pc broke down and conveniently deleted all my precious stories. Damn, I had to start from scratch. I started this the other day but it got a bit long and I only had a limited amount of time to type. So…guess who glomped Mizuki to death? Hehe you guys can still vote for who you want to be in the Top Ten Bachelors. The above mentioned men may be changed without prior notice. So go and vote now! You can either PM me or tell me through your review who you want to suggest. The ones with the most votes will be the final Top Ten. Okay? Well…I'll try to update again soon. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be and the more motivated I am, the faster I'll update. You get the picture don't you? - Anyway, comments, suggestions, constructive criticisms, etc. are welcomed. Thank you for reading the second chapter of **A Love Like No Other. **Till next time!

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!!!**


	4. Problems Come In Bundles!

_**Disclaimer:**_I _**don't**_ own the anime series Sailor Moon or any of its characters, they belong to their respective owners. I'm merely borrowing them for this story. If I did own it, Usagi would've end up with Seiya. The only character that I own in here is Mizuki Yokoyama.

-

_**Summary:**_AU Meet the Kou Brothers---a trio of hot, drop-dead gorgeous bachelors who are back from the States. They wreak havoc among the female population and thus, are never safe from swarming women wanting to land one of them as a husband. Will they ever find their special someone? Love seems to be found in the most unlikely places…or rather people…

-

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

_**A Love Like No Other**_

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

-

_**Chapter 3: Problems Come In Bundles!**_

-

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

…

_**Last time…**_

…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

…

"_Mizu-chan!"_

"_What the heck?!" Mizuki choked out, trying to push away the person hugging her. It took her a moment to recognize who the owner of the voice that had called out her name was._

_Almost afraid that she was right, she slowly looked down at the person's head. _'Dear god in heaven, do you really have something against me or do you just want to give me a heart attack?!'

_Her eye twitched violently. '_It can't be…there's no way that it could be possible…this is just an illusion, a dream, or maybe even a nightmare…' _Her thoughts trailed off as she her eyes locked with a pair of bright blue ones filled with unshed tears._

_Her own pale azure orbs widened in shock and surprise, her jaw dropping open as she gaped at her visitor._

"_Oh my god!" she exclaimed, suddenly feeling faint. "What the hell are __**you**__ doing __**here**__?!"_

…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

…

_**Now…**_

…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

…

"I'm so glad to see you, Mizu-chan! You don't know how hard it has been for me this past week! I decided to visit you to—you know, get off the stress and such." The blond woman sitting across from her on her living room couch, sipping hot chocolate in one hand while she gushed out animatedly and gestured with her other hand to emphasize the meaning of her words.

Mizuki listened to her talk warily. Taking a huge gulp from her own mug of hot chocolate, she leaned on her own seat and steeled herself for the next few minutes she was about to spend listening to her blond companion's tirade.

'_What the hell is she doing here in Tokyo anyway? Isn't she supposed to be at a gown boutique or something? Rehearsing at the church? Preparing? Planning some more of the details? At one of those flower shops to choose the bouquets they'll be using? So what the hell happened to make her come __**here**__—at MY apartment, of all places—and at this time?!'_

Schooling her expression into one of patience, she silently contemplated if she had come because of _them_. She flinched, dismissing the idea not only because her companion was too innocent and a bit too gullible at a fault—which was not necessarily a good thing at this particular kind of situation since she tended to be easily manipulated—but because she knew that she ought to have been too busy to let anyone, let alone any of _them_, to convince her to come at Mizuki's place for the sole purpose of forcing her to find out if Mizuki's life has improved—meaning, if she '_finally crawled out of her silly shell to find a decent man and get married pronto'—_their words, not hers.

'_Ha! Not gonna happen any time soon!'_ Mizuki thought sardonically.

Oh, how their feathers are going to be ruffled when they see her without a date at the wedding! That should trigger their disproval followed by another onslaught of endless scolding and boring lectures about matrimonial bliss. Puh-lease, she could do well without a man in her life, thank you very much.

'_Who needs those jerks, anyway? They only keep you when they need you then toss you away like a filthy piece of trash when they get bored with you. I am better off without one.' _she thought bitterly, the old hurt and bitterness resurfacing.

"Mizu-chan? Mizu-chan? _Hello?_ Anybody there? Are you even listening to me?" A hand was being waved up and down in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. My mind just…wandered about. Sorry, Usagi."

"Hmph!" Usagi crossed her arms in front of her and pouted. "You're always off in your own world. We haven't seen each other for months and months now and you ignore me? You're really so mean!"

Mizuki sighed wearily. "I know. I'm sorry. What brought you to Tokyo anyway? Shouldn't you be busy with the preparations back at home?"

For a moment, Mizuki could've sworn that her second-cousin and childhood friend's face had paled and she seemed to be on the verge of crying again. But when she blinked, the face smiling at her was all sunshine and gayness.

Was she just imagining things?

"I _told_ you, I came to visit you! Honestly, you haven't been listening to a word that I've said at all!"

Rolling her eyes heavenwards, Mizuki retorted, "Yeah, right. What kind of bride in her right mind would leave a week before her wedding just to _'get off the stress and such_'? I'm not stupid and I know you better than that so spill it already. What's the problem?" Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "Did the groom ditch you or something?"

Usagi refused to answer, averting her face from Mizuki's sharp scrutiny and turning her blue-eyed gaze around the room as if suddenly finding them extremely interesting, studying every inch of the furniture and appliances on it.

"Well?" Mizuki prodded insistently.

Usagi simply ignored her, continuing her scrutiny of the room.

"_U-sa-gi!_" she hissed, glaring at her. "Don't tell me that good-for-nothing asshole-of-a-fiancé of yours jilted you a week before your wedding! I swear I'll kill that bastard if he did!"

"Mizuki!" Usagi gasped in shock. "Mamoru did _not_ dump me!"

"Oh, really? Then why the hell are **you** here instead of being _there_ with _him_?!"

"I…don't you want to see me…?" Her voice quivered, big blue eyes widening further and filling with tears.

"Don't change the subject, damn it!" She ran a frustrated hand through her long hair. She expelled a frustrated sigh and looked away. As she turned her face, she caught sight of the discarded folder lying on the floor.

_Oh my god._

Fury flared inside her as she remembered its contents. She snatched it and held it up, her hands shaking in anger. "This—did you two break up?" she demanded coldly, keeping a tight leash over her emotions.

Usagi's eyes widened. "W-what are you—?"

"This folder contains the data that my office has gathered for an article on our next issue of Bachelors' Galore. It's a special article that will be titled _'Top Ten Hottest Bachelors of the Year'_ and I was assigned to cover this issue. Oh, and take a wild guess who's candidate number eight?" She didn't wait for an answer, her lips twisting cynically. "Surprise, surprise—_Mamoru Chiba!_ How odd. Isn't he supposed to be getting married _in two weeks time_? Would you care to explain this to me, _Usa-chan_, hmm?"

"Well…I…uhh…"

"Usagi," The word came out as a weary sigh. "Just tell me the truth, okay? Please? Or I swear to god I'll call back home and ask _them_ what the hell is going on!"

To her surprise, she heard her laugh, but when she met Mizuki's bewildered gaze it was with an expression that was clearly more desperate than amused.

"It's over," Usagi choked out, burying her face in her hands, her shoulders sagging and trembling as wave after wave of emotion rolled off her.

"O…ver…? You mean…you mean…"

"Yes! The wedding is not taking place anymore! He's gone! We broke up!"

"Oh." Pause. "Where did you say he was staying at again?"

"I _didn't_ tell you." Usagi stared at her with a deadpan expression on her pretty face, giving the older woman a pointed look.

Mizuki shrugged. "Well, you can't blame me for trying, can you?"

Usagi simply wailed.

"Woah, don't—no, no, just cry and let it all out. You'll feel better afterwards, I promise." Mizuki stood up, grabbed a box of tissue from the table, and sat down beside her, wrapping her arms around the sobbing girl.

"There, there now," she cooed. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

Usagi nodded her head slightly.

"Okay. Blow your nose." She handed her the box of tissue. "Do you want some water?"

She received another small nod.

Mizuki stood up and went to the kitchen walking back to the couch a moment later and handing Usagi a glass of cold water. "Drink up before you try to tell me _anything_. Now, tell me if I get anything wrong, alright?"

Usagi nodded again.

"Let's see, you two were engaged to be married for **four** years. He left you for three years back when you were in high school to pursue his dream. And you, foolish lovesick idiot that you are, actually waited vigilantly. And _now_ when you two are finally getting married it's announced that he's _single_ AND _available_ according to my resources. Now, please kindly explain to me what went wrong so that I won't get a migraine that will be terribly troublesome for me because I won't be able to concentrate and I happen to have a lot of work to do."

"Okay," Usagi sighed in resignation. "His old professor back in Harvard recommended him to the head surgeon of a prestigious hospital in the U.S. and he was offered a job there. He was so elated—it was such an honor, he said. He asked me if I could…if we could move the date of our wedding…if we could get married when he got back…"

"Let me guess, you didn't like that," Mizuki said dryly.

"Listen, I know you don't like him—you never had since that day he left me to follow his dream—and you don't even take _any_ pains in trying to conceal your ill feelings towards him—but I really did love him…or rather…I _thought_ that I did…" she paused, frowning thoughtfully. "It was only at that moment when he asked me to let him pursue his dream _again_, that I realized that I…well, that at this rate, we'd probably finally get married when I'm already old enough to be a grandmother."

Mizuki raised an eyebrow sardonically.

"And I finally realized that I absolutely did NOT want THAT to happen to me. I soon saw the truth—that my feelings for him were only infatuation…that was the first time in the eight years that we have been together that I really _thought_ about my feelings for him—that I doubted their depth…if it really was _genuine_…and…I just simply _**couldn't**_ picture us together, married and settled down with children ten years from now…I think we were too young, no, _**I**_ was too young…too full of dreams…and I rushed things…"

"Wow," Mizuki blinked at her. "I never thought I'd live to see the day YOU would say that. _Ever_."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, you're a really great friend," Usagi muttered sarcastically.

It was Mizuki's turn to shrug. "So…what do you plan to do now?"

"Uhh…" Usagi scratched her head, smiling nervously. "Actually, I was thinking of staying here with you for a while."

"You're gonna crash at my place?" Mizuki stared at her blankly. Then she groaned. "Don't tell me. _Please_ don't tell me that **nobody** else knows that the wedding is canceled?"

Usagi laughed nervously. "Alright. I won't tell you."

Mizuki glared at her.

"I'd help with the chores and stuff," Usagi offered hopefully.

"God help me, why does this kind of things always happen to **me**?!"

…

**Author's Notes:**

It's been a REALLY long time, ne? I _finally_ updated. But I'm not satisfied with this chapter. I don't know why though. I just don't. (sigh) Oh well, I've lost my touch I think. My writing skills are pretty much rusty.


End file.
